


You're The One I Choose

by Polarnacht



Series: Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: While Jace and Alec kiss and make out, Jace realizes that so far his body has only ever been a weapon and nothing else. But this changes now with every kiss and bite, with every thrust and moan...Part 5 of my "Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions" Series
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924885
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	You're The One I Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for the HM 500 prompt: Weapon
> 
> Thank you so much Jessa for being my beta and supporting me so much💙 You're the best.
> 
> Thank you Windy for the amazing banner, you are incredible 💙

Jace smiles. He feels safe and warm, and that has nothing to do with the sun flooding the room. But everything to do with Alec’s weight on top of him; his hand stroking his hair and his head resting on his chest. 

Jace’s hand roams over Alec’s back, trailing down his spine and scratching over every single vertebrae. The contented humming he gets in response makes his smile broaden and his nails dig in deeper, just to see if Alec reacts. And Alec does. His humming turns into moaning, his stroking into tugging and suddenly Alec’s mouth meets Jace’s smile. His lips are hot and demanding and all Jace can do is kiss back. Jace tastes his own bitter flavor on Alec’s tongue, but he doesn’t mind. He also tastes Alec and that is all that counts.

A soft whine escapes them when they have to draw back. Jace looks up at Alec and what he sees takes his breath away for the second time this morning: the love, the want but also the trust. The ease. 

“I never thought I could feel this way,” Jace whispers while Alec brushes a strand of hair out of his face. The softness of the gesture makes Jace shiver, and his body tingle all over, in anticipation of what Alec’s hands can do when they explore him further. 

He was taught to see his body as a weapon. The deadliest of all. His body hurt and bled, faught and killed. It never caressed or loved. And it never got any of that in return.

But now he gets everything. His body and soul - Alec’s hands and lips reaching spots that have never been touched before. Alec nips and tugs, sucks and kisses, and Jace does the same. 

His hands knead Alec’s ass until Alec can’t kiss anymore but only moan. He bites and scratches until their bodies are no-one’s weapons anymore but belong just to them. When a sudden wave of burning desire hits Jace through their bond, he chuckles and flips them over.

“Are you sure?” Jace murmurs, while his teeth tear at Alec’s ear. Another wave hits Jace and he cannot help but grin.“I take this as a _yes_.” 

All Alec can do is nod; lost for words and their meaning. 

Alec’s legs fall wide to give Jace room. Both moan hoarsely when Jace finally pushes into Alec, shaping his Parabatai even more like him with every thrust. And with every thrust Jace pushes in a little deeper, and each one makes Alec moan a little louder, and get more lost in Jace. Every thrust pushes Jace further towards Alec until he can’t feel where he ends and Alec begins. 

He buries his head in Alec’s nape, biting down on Alec’s collarbone. To ground himself. To ground them. To not get lost too deep in their bond. To still stay _them_. With a groan they both come and Jace knows that his body will never again be just a weapon.


End file.
